


Tough

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a muddy little Danny whump story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story hit me as soon as I saw the first muddy pictures. And then I needed something more than the episode gave us. Just remember...I'm not an expert in anything! Enjoy!

Steve stood on top of a makeshift wall, cheering on two women as they dropped gracefully to the bottom. They gave him a wave before running to catch up with their friends. When he turned around, feet from the finish line, he was both elated and exhausted, buzzed from the adrenaline and endorphins flooding his body. He needed to get back to his team. Surveying the course below him, he watched someone being pulled from the mud.

 

A man.

 

Small in stature.

 

Streaks of blonde hair and a blue shirt visible through the mud.

 

This wasn't unusual. There were injuries at these events all the time. Luckily, people on the sidelines always jumped in to help. Most were trained EMTs and medics. This Mudder had a particularly large military presence.

 

He smiled, thrilled to finally be taking part in such an awesome challenge. This was his idea of fun.

 

Wait. _Where was his team?_

 

He'd surged ahead to help a group of women over an obstacle. Leaving Danny, Chin and Kono as they helped each other slog through a deep trench.

 

The name of the game here was camaraderie. Helping other Mudders. He couldn't resist.

 

His team was fine. They didn't need him, so he'd offered a hand to a group of breast cancer survivors. The momentary high of helping them was wearing off.

 

Then he saw her. Kono. Off to the side. Bent over, hands on her knees. Chest heaving. Was she crying? Yelling?

 

There was so much noise around him. They were so close to the end. People were cheering, celebrating. It was organized chaos.

 

A split second later, he spotted Chin. He was helping to pull the man from the course. Other Mudders surged around them. Mostly unaware of what was happening.

 

EMTs rushed past Steve's vantage point as he climbed down the wall.

 

_Where was Danny?_

 

He scanned the throng of people for his best friend.

 

Why wasn't he there with Chin, helping the injured stranger?

 

His body knew the answer before telling his rational mind. It was suddenly too loud. Voices, cheers, chants. A siren. His own heart pounded. He couldn't catch his breath.

 

Then he heard his own name.

 

He looked for the source.

 

Chin crouched beside the man now surrounded by medical staff. He waved for Steve. His eyes wide with fear.

 

_Oh God. Danny._


	2. Chapter 2

"Cough, dammit, cough. Danny, you need to wake up." Steve was frantic. One hand checking for a pulse. The other gently pushing the hair out of Danny's face. Mud plastered everywhere. Medical personnel growling for him to get out of their way. They might have come to blows if Chin didn't step in and pull Steve away.

He watched the flurry of activity, his world spinning. Heart racing. He caught only bits of what they were saying.

_"No obvious injuries."_

_"He must have hit his head. Pupils are dilated."_

_"Can't clear this airway. Gonna have to trach him."_

_"A crike might work better. Less blood loss."_

_"We'll have to do it on the run."_

_"Let's get moving."_

"Breathe, Danny. Come on." This time Chin chanted the magick words. He grabbed Kono, pulling her into their huddle.

By this time, Lou ran over. "What the hell happened?"

"She tripped him." Kono shivered. "Then she pushed him into the mud."

"Who? What Kono?" Chin was confused. It had happened so fast.

"That crazy chick. She was with the group Steve helped."

"What?" Steve tried to catch his breath. It was all so absurd. "I helped her?"

They jogged alongside the stretcher, Steve trying desperately not to lose touch with Danny.

Kono continued her explanation, fighting to keep her words clear. "I think she fell behind. She was screaming for them to wait up."

Their conversation came to a screeching halt at the back of the waiting ambulance.

One of the EMTs held out his hands. "Stop! There's no way you're riding with us like that. Get cleaned up."

Steve was panicked and pissed. Bad combination. He started to climb on board, ignoring the continued warnings.

Until a rather large member of event security blocked him. "No way, man. You'll have to follow in your own vehicle."

Lou pulled Steve to the side. "Getting into a fight with that overcooked side of beef won't do Danny any good, Steve. We'll take my truck. Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

Dried mud cracked off in places, making him itch. His legs were tired, shaky. He couldn't sit down, and he was getting very annoyed with the hospital rent-a-cop. 

"Sir, you need to-" Steve glared at the speaker, but the security guard was undeterred. "You need to clean up before going back to see your friend."

There was no moving. Not until he had some news. Unnerved, he was unsure of what to do next. What to say.

"You can use the shower in the locker room. I'll show you."

A hand on Steve's shoulder to guide him down the hall had the guard on his ass in less than a second. The man put his hands up. "It's just a shower, man."

"Steve!" A voice he recognized made him back off. 

"What are you doing?" Kono pulled Steve off the guard. 

"I just asked if he wanted to take a shower."

Kono shook her head.

"He's a mess." The guard didn't know how right he was. In more ways than one.

"Where's Lou?" She focused on Steve rather than the ranting staffer. When he didn't answer, she shook him. "Steve. Where's Lou?"

This time, he answered. "Coffee. Something to eat. I made him go."

She'd have to make a point later to scold Lou for leaving Steve alone in this state. 

"Any news on Danny?"

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"Okay, so there's time to get washed up."

"Not til I hear something. Not til I know."

The guard tried to help. "It's okay, man. We'll come and tell you. First news we get." 

"Brah, I'd back off. I've got this." Kono glared at him.

"He can't stand around like that." The guy kept rambling as he backed away from them. "It's unsanitary."

"He's right, boss. You need to take a shower."

"Not til I hear, Kono. I need to know about Danny." There was something fierce, bordering on desperate in his eyes. "I need to stay here. Someone has to be here for him."

"Okay." She backed away a little, chewing her lip. "How about I make a deal with you?"

"I'm not leaving. No deals."

"You can't go back and see Danny like that. And you know it." Her voice gave away her frustration. "Come on. I'll stay here. Chin's on his way. Lou should be back. We've got this covered."

Steve crossed his arms, flecks of dried mud fluttered to the floor. "I need to know."

"And you'll know as soon as I hear something. This isn't a competition."

Steve simply glared. No sign she was getting through to him.

"Please, Steve. Do it for Danny." She was closer now. She took his hand, a smile creeping from her mouth to her eyes. "Can't you just hear him ranting about you storming the hospital like some deranged mud-splattered SEAL fresh off an op?"

He twitched.

"Come on. I know you can hear his voice in your head. We all can." She laughed and nudged him in the ribs.

"Alright." His voice was tight, his body just as tense. Then, he sighed. His whole demeanor changed. "Fine, I'll take a shower. I won't be gone long."

Kono nodded. "I'll be here in case there's word."

The security guard took this as his cue and reappeared. Kono watched the two men walk away. Her fearless Navy SEAL boss looking very much like a muddy puppy dog in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve stripped in the stall, peeling off his clothes and brushing scales of mud from his skin. Someone would have a mess to clean up later. He didn't care.

The water felt good. He bristled. He shouldn't feel good without word of Danny. Didn't feel right. So he scratched at the dirt and grime harder.

Rinsing revealed a mosaic of reds and purples on his left side. He vaguely remembered taking a tumble at one point. Pushing on the bruises, he winced. Pain. That's what he should be feeling. 

A knock at the door startled him. "Sir?"

The guard had changed his tone once Steve acquiesced. 

"I left you some scrubs out here."

"Thanks." Steve called out. He was thankful for the attention, but there was something he needed more than clothes. "Any word?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Steve."

"What?"

"Call me Steve."

"Okay, sir."

No word. No news. Danny may as well not exist.

Steve pounded his fist against the tiled wall.

This had all been his idea. A team building exercise. A commitment to a cause. He tried to be noble about it. Deep down he knew it was something else. More like an exercising of his own demons. A way to move on. To keep his mind occupied. 

A way to get over Catherine.

Now, all of this was his fault. He'd put his team in danger, and Danny was paying the price. Which was ridiculous. Who died at an obstacle course? The odds were extremely low. He could still hear his partner grousing about the death waiver on their entry forms. He'd ignored the bitching like he always did. Injuries he expected, sure. They happened. But not this.

Turning off the water, Steve braced himself against the wall. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Pounding the wall again, he bellowed something unintelligible. No, he would not cry.

He dressed in the dark blue scrubs left for him on the hooks outside the shower and then returned to the waiting area. Ready for battle. He could do this. Danny needed him to be strong, not some wilting flower waiting for news of their loved one.

Lou met him at the entrance with a cup of coffee. "Not sure it's still hot, man. But it's caffeine and you need it."

With a nod, he accepted the offering. He scanned the room for the rest of his friends. Max sat neatly in a corner chair, looking very stiff and scared. Steve wanted to pat him on the back and tell him it would be okay. They'd hear something soon.

When his eyes fell on Chin and Kono, his resolve failed. They were both showered and changed. Like nothing had ever happened. Like any other day.

Steve stumbled to the nearest chair, hiding his face in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes fluttered open. It was too bright, so he squeezed them shut.

Something was strapped to his face. He didn't like it.

He tried to move, but was held down.

This pissed him off.

He had to fight.

To get away.

His heart raced.

He called for help, but nothing would come out except weird gurgling sounds.

His throat was on fire. He wasn't even sure if he could swallow.

What the hell was going on?

Frightened eyes darted back and forth. Searching.

Too many faces staring down at him. All of them blurry.

Steve! He screamed inside his head.

God, he was scared and he wanted to punch somebody.

First he needed to get the Darth Vader mask off his face.

He jerked his body to the left and then to the right, struggling to free himself. Danny thought maybe he was getting somewhere as the pressure he felt lessened just a bit.

Then, someone tugged on his arm and everything began to fade.

/././

"Steve?"

He heard her voice. Knew it was Kono.

Shaking his head, he rubbed his eyes. "Sorry guys."

She sat beside him, squeezed his shoulder and then wrapped her arm around him, pulling him into an awkward hug. "Danny will be okay."

He nodded, incapable of speech. Danny, there it was. The stab wound of his reality. The slow bleed of his life.

Another cup of coffee was shoved in his face. This one was hot and steaming. The smell made him want to puke. Lou didn't pull away.

"Water." Steve managed to croak out what he hoped was a word. "Anything but coffee, please."

"Sure, Steve. Whatever you need." Lou backed away.

Chin produced a bottle of something. The label advertised the Mudder. Steve almost choked, but he thanked his friend instead and took a slow drink.

After a minute or two, Steve cleared his throat. He felt better. It was back to business.

"What happened out there? I only lost track of you guys for a few minutes."

"I got caught up in a pile of people." Chin answered first.

"Danny stayed with me." Kono pulled her arm from Steve's shoulder and tucked it between her knees. "But we got separated right before the last obstacle. This chick came outta nowhere."

She stopped and closed her eyes. When she continued, her words were just above a whisper.

"She pushed him. He stumbled but didn't get out of her way. That must have pissed her off because she tripped him. He fell to one knee."

Kono was crying now. Lou jumped in.

"Another Mudder reported the girl kicked Danny, shoving him face first into the mud. She kept going."

Steve was horrified. "Why didn't anyone stop her?"

"I tried. It happened so fast." Her voice fragile, like glass ready to break. Her whole body shook.

"No Kono. This isn't on you." Steve rubbed her back. "Weren't there others closer?"

"It was a mob. A stampede to the finish line. Lots of celebration." Again Lou.

"By the time I got there, Danny was down. Kono had his head out of the water." Chin crouched close to his cousin. "You did what you could, cuz."

He continued once she met his eyes.

"Another runner stopped to help. Someone screamed for a medic. Most kept going. We pulled Danny out of the mud. Then you came."

"So much for the Mudder spirit." Lou grumbled.

"I don't think people realized the severity." Chin drifted for a second. "It happened so fast."

"She must have gone right past me." Steve shook his head in disgust. "Maybe I helped her get away."

Chin turned his attention from Kono to Steve. "What, Steve?"

"I left you guys to help those women. I thought you'd be fine. Was she part of the cancer survivor crew?" Steve ran a hand through his hair. He was trying to make sense of it all.

"I watched that group." Max joined in for the first time. "They were particularly raucous and quite good looking, if I might add. They needed help navigating that obstacle. It's quite easy to get caught up in the moment. And the spirit of the event."

"Uh Max, you're not helping. You might wanna go back over there before you get popped in the face." Lou patted the ME on the back and steered him toward the far corner.


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor approached them warily. He'd apparently already been warned about his patient's welcoming committee. Steve was on his feet, hand extended. "I'm Steve McGarrett. Five-0. Are you treating our friend? How is he?"

The words came out in a rush. The man smiled before giving them the news.

"Detective Williams is conscious and alert. A little irritated, but he has a concussion from a nasty bump on his head, so that's not unusual. There are minor contusions on his back and left knee. No major injuries, thankfully."

He paused, letting them digest what he said. Then he continued.

"Your friend did, however, aspirate a small amount of muddy water. Once we flushed him out, we were able to close the emergency airway. Nothing permanent. We have him on a CPAP for now to aid his breathing, and his throat is likely to be sore for a few days. All things considered, he's looking pretty good."

"Can we see him?" The question was on everyone's lips, but they let their leader do the talking. They were like kids waiting on Christmas Day.

"He's asking for his Benevolent Dictator?" The doctor chuckled. "Well, he scribbled those words. I want Danny to rest his voice until the swelling in his throat goes down. I sense this will be hard for him. He's already tried to speak a few times."

Lou coughed to keep from laughing. The cousins just smiled. The nickname for Steve had been a long running joke, and Danny not being able to speak was another one.

Steve raised his hand. "That would be me. I'm his boss."

The man nodded. "He also jotted down something about aneurism face? Not sure what he means by that. His injuries are not that severe."

Now they all laughed.

"It's an inside joke, doc." Steve grinned.

"Your friend hasn't been moved to a private room yet, so I can take one of you back with me right now." The doctor smiled. "I assume, as Benevolent Dictator, that privilege goes to you?"

Steve followed the doctor through the swinging doors, eyes noticing the black line on the floor. He thought of it as a balancing beam. If he could walk the straight and narrow, maybe things would be okay. These were silly, irrational thoughts. Medicine would make Danny okay. Not silly emotional superstitions.

The physician stopped in front of an opened doorway, motioning for Steve to enter with a soft reminder. "Please, make sure he rests his voice. I'll be back to check on him in an hour or so. We're pretty busy today."

"I'll do my best to keep Danny quiet." Steve shook the man's hand. "Thanks again, doc."

With that, the doctor left him alone. Steve closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then put the biggest smile on his face. A little uncertain of what he would find. He was met by a very alert partner, propped on pillows with a dressing on his throat and a bruise blossoming along the middle of his hairline. No other signs of trauma besides the IV lines snaking around the edges of the bed.

Unable to go any further, he leaned in the doorway.

White board at the ready, Danny wrote something when Steve didn't say anything.

"You clean up nice." He grinned.

When Steve still didn't answer, Danny only gave him a few seconds before wiping the board.

More scribbling. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I like mud baths." The attempt at a joke fell flat. "Look, man, I'm sorry."

Danny rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly, wincing at the effort. The pen wobbled a little as he wrote the next words. "Save it."

"This was my idea."

He wiped off the board and added in big letters. "Not your fault, babe."

Just the tilt of his head and pained look in his friend's eyes sent Steve over the edge. He collapsed into the chair at the side of the bed, sobbing.

"Hey." Danny hissed, practically choking on the sound. He reached for his best friend. "S'okay."

With the next breath, things changed. Hand to his throat, Danny closed his eyes, fighting a cough.

Steve sprang to his feet, grabbing the cup of ice on the table by the bed. He frowned at the discarded CPAP mask.

Aneurism face appeared. "And the doctor said no talking."

Danny nodded and scribbled. "No shit."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone reading this. Enjoy!
> 
> /././

"How's our boy?" Lou was the first to greet him in the hall outside the waiting area.

Steve closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time all day. He wanted so badly to melt into the nearest chair. "I think he's gonna be okay."

"That's great news." Lou smiled. "Is he ready for some company?"

"They're moving him to a private room now. Doc said to give them an hour."

"Sounds like just enough time to grab a bite. What do you say?"

Steve didn't have a chance to answer. They were joined by Chin and Kono.

A thin worry line etched across Chin's forehead. Otherwise, he remained calm, steady with his question. "Steve, how's Danny?"

"He'll be fine." He didn't know if he could elaborate further. He couldn't allow himself to feel anything. Not yet. His breakdown with Danny was enough for now.

"What about you, boss? Why don't we get something to eat?" Kono hoped her earlier charms would work on him now.

No such luck.

"I'm fine, and I'm not hungry." His expression told them to change the subject. "Anyone checked in with HPD?"

"No word yet." No one but Chin dared to answer or look Steve in the eye at that moment.

"That's not what I asked." His mood continued to harden. "I think you all have mud in your ears, so I'll repeat myself. Has anyone checked in with HPD?"

Lou shook his head, finally opening his mouth. "Steve, look, Duke will call when they have something. We've been waiting for you and for word about Danny."

"Yea, Mr. Crankypants." Kono chuckled at her own words. "Not what I meant to say. I really need something to eat."

"Crankypants? Really?" On the edge of exasperation, Steve rolled his eyes.

"If the shoe fits." Lou couldn't help himself.

Steve sighed. "Danny's fine. He'll be better if we have something to tell him. Please, one of you. Call HPD. Find out what they know about the girl. Someone has to have video. Something. Find her."

"Steve." Chin raised his voice only for his boss' name. The rest of what he said was back to being cool and collected. "Let HPD do their jobs. You can stand down long enough to get something to eat. Let the rest of us work on this."

Steve stared holes through his friend for a few seconds. Then it was like something flickered off. His eyes softened, and he deflated a bit.

"I know, Chin. I'm sorry. It's just...this is Danny." He straightened himself, obviously self conscious for showing his emotions. "Everyone, it's been a long day. I'm sorry."

Lou gave Steve a hearty smack on the back. "You just apologized two times too many, man. We know. We get it. Danny's family. It's alright. Now, let's go see if there's anything resembling food in this place. We have some time to kill."

"I'll let the nurse's station know where we're going. They'll let us know when Danny's ready for visitors." Kono smiled and took Steve by the arm. "Come on, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"CSU just emailed me. Someone turned up with a video." Kono pushed her tray of fresh fruit and yogurt out of the way and held up her phone. Everyone scooted a little closer so they could all see the screen.

The video was jumpy, the person not so steady with their smart phone. The sound was muffled from the wind and loud voices. It happened just as they said. Danny never saw it coming. The four of them watched it go down, there voices mingling as they talked over one another.

"There we are."

"Hey, we were doing pretty well."

"It's called good coaching, baby." Lou flashed a grin.

They all smiled for about a second.

Everyone gasped as the girl shoved Danny and then delivered the nasty blow.

"Bam! She really nailed him." Lou shook his head. "Shit, that bitch was cold."

"He didn't know what hit him."

"I wasn't there." Steve's voice was low, pained. "I could have grabbed her."

  
"Steve..." The rest of whatever Chin was going to say was cut off by a steely look from Steve. It wasn't up for discussion. Their fearless leader was going to swim in his guilt until the right person pulled him out of it.

They were all quiet for a breath or two, as if waiting for the whole ugly show to replay. Instead, Kono set her phone on the table, pushing the button to make the screen go blank. She sighed. "Danny will want to see this."

"He doesn't need the stress. Don't even tell him we have it." Steve ordered.

Lou blew out a huge breath. "Man, that'll only work for so long, and you know it."

"Whose gonna tell him?" Arms folded, Steve made eye contact with each of them in turn, stopping at Kono. "Where did HPD get this? Could you forward the message to me?"

"A concerned citizen turned it in over an hour ago." Kono checked the email accompanying the video. "Give me a sec, I'll send it to you."

"Good Kono. Thank you." He flashed her the briefest smile, and then launched into more questions and demands, not seeming to care who answered his questions. He simply needed answers. "So, why are we just getting it now? Has HPD questioned anyone? Get the event sponsor to give you a list of participants. Run down the names. Start with the group I helped. Maybe she was part of them?"

"Steve." Chin put a hand on his shoulder. "Duke is taking care of all of this. He will let us know the moment he learns something."

Steve shook off his colleague. "I want her found."

The three team members looked at their boss. No one said a word, afraid to aggravate him further. Luckily or not, he was distracted by the ding of an email notification on his phone. Steve pushed away from the group, full attention diverted by the video.

"Okay Kono, so do they have an ID?" Chin did his best to keep things professional.

"Not yet, cuz. Her contestant number is obscured by all the mud." Kono pointed at the tiny image on the screen.

Lou leaned in for a better look. "Her whole body is covered in that muck. Not much help there. I bet there are more videos, though. Might help if someone puts the word out in the Mudder community."

"Good idea. I'll coordinate with HPD." Kono went to work.

Lou's phone buzzed and he stepped away with a wave to Chin and Kono.

Steve seemed oblivious to them. He was too busy watching the assault of his best friend.

/././

The only thing that brought Steve out of his trance was seeing Danny's doctor strolling down the hallway outside the cafeteria. The SEAL was on his feet in seconds. He needed any new information on his partner that he could get.

He practically jumped into the corridor, surprising the older gentleman. "Doc, can we talk?"

"Commander McGarrett. How are you?"

"Fine. Could you please update me on Danny?"

"Well, it is highly irregular to discuss a patient -"

"Come on, we've both signed all the paperwork. You can share his medical history with me."

"What I meant was it's not my usual practice to respond to an ambush."

Steve flushed a little. "I'm sorry."

"Son, by the look on your face, you've been apologizing all day. Let's sit down and talk about this over a cup of coffee. I was going to get a cup of soup."

"Sure. Lunch on me."

"Commander, you definitely need to get off your feet for a while. I know those Mudders can be tough. And I have to tell you - it's way past lunch time."

They cruised through the food line, and Steve realized he didn't have his wallet. In the end, Danny's physician paid for two soups, a protein shake and two waters. The team watched from their table, hoping for good news.

/././

"I'd like to keep him here another day or two."

Steve nodded.

"I'm allowing him to go home tomorrow on the condition he not speak for at least 48 hours. And he must continue to use the CPAP at night. This isn't over by a long shot. Pneumonia is still a concern. He must do his breathing exercises."

Steve chuckled.

"Yes, I feared that might be an issue. But he's an adult, and a fairly stubborn one at that. There's not much I can do once he leaves here. I'm hoping you can appeal to him to follow orders."

The more the doctor unloaded on him, the more determined Steve was to complete the mission.

"He's already had two laryngospasms since we removed the emergency airway. These can be frightening and counterproductive to his recovery. If this reoccurs, I will keep him longer. I warned him of the possibility of sedation as well. If he won't stop-"

"I've got this doc. I'll talk to him." Steve's voice was soft, earnest. He'd do what ever it took to get Danny home and healthy. In which ever order that required.

"You do that. I'm at my wit's end. Please, let him know the severity of his condition. There can be complications. Scarring can lead to voice changes. He can still develop pneumonia. COPD. He must take care of that airway."

/././

Steve shook hands with the doctor and watched him amble down the hall toward the nurses' station. They'd made the trip upstairs together in silence, Steve digesting what he'd been told. It wouldn't be easy to get his best friend to shut up for a few hours let alone days. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he massaged his temples in hopes of warding off a headache.

When Steve finally entered the room, Danny had the white board up and ready. But he didn't use it for more than a few words. "I know. No talking."

"That's an understatement, buddy. Doc said no talking for 48 hours." Steve didn't give his friend a chance to complain. "How are you anyway?"

"I have a hole in my neck, Steven. How do you think I feel?" His fingers traced the tender skin of his throat. Just a small rectangle of gauze and tape remained there.

"Hey, I said no talking and stop picking at the tape." Steve faked like he was going to hit Danny's arm.

"Why can't we just-" Danny winced, clearing his throat in a low sort of growl. "Damn."

"Please, Danny. Listen to the doctor." Steve slid the cup of melting ice on the bedside table closer to his friend. "Drink?"

"I'm okay." His raspy voice most decidedly declared for him that he was not, indeed, okay.

"He threatened to sedate you."

He scribbled with some effort and held the board to reveal big letters. "Bring it."

"I know you don't mean that. You wanna go home."

This time Danny spoke. "Damn right."

And then he immediately dissolved into a coughing fit. His heart rate jumped.

Steve glanced at the monitor, grin disappearing. "That's not good for your oxygen lev-"

This time his voice was barely a whisper. "Stop nagging."

"That's funny, buddy. Me nagging you."

Danny sipped his drink and closed his eyes, trying to get himself under control.

Steve rolled right on through, covering his concern with more scolding. "Keep that up and you won't go home tomorrow. The doc wants you to use the CPAP, too. I'm gonna be here to make sure you do."

Danny bit his lip and looked away from his partner, face redder by the second. Turning back, he shook his head, waving his hand between them.

"This." He hissed. "Definitely not helping."

"Well...if you would just shut up for one goddamn minute." Steve pushed away from the bed.

The two men stared at one another. Steve caved first.

"Ah Danny, I'm sorry. I'm ... exhausted. This is..."

"Not your fault." He scribbled.

"It was my idea, so it's my fault you got hurt."

Danny couldn't help the giggle that came out with the next words. He felt a little light-headed. "My fist in your face will be..."

"Danny..." Steve pointed at the white board.

He rolled his eyes and drew a frowny face on the white board before wincing through the next words. "Go home. Please."

"Stop talking!" Steve exhaled loudly, jumping to his feet. "You are one stubborn-"

"Fine." Danny began coughing again, so to finish his thought he went back to the board. He pressed down hard with the marker. "ZIP IT JERK"

"You're calling me a jerk? Someone needs a nap."

Danny swung the white board Steve's general direction and growled. "Go home!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Look, we gotta do better than this." Lou paced in front of the large glass window, phone in hand. "McGarrett is looking for some answers. Now. Not yesterday, man."

Silence except for the turn of his heel on the floor. He stopped and stretched, one hand on his hips. He hadn't competed in the Mudder, but he was already beat. Hours on his feet and too much time under the fluorescent lights made him crazy. He wanted to kick back with a scotch and a cigar. Forget this day ever happened. 

"You have a name? Wait - it's an alias? You have an address? Someone came forward? Great. I'll be there as soon as I can."

He grinned. They were close. HPD had someone from the Mudder at the station, spilling their guts. By morning, they'd have the broad in custody.

/././

"Well, what we do know is this." Lou lowered his voice. "This chick is nuts."

Chin took his phone and scrolled through the information as Lou gave him the rundown. 

"She's competed in Mudders all across the mainland, Chin. And when they kicked her out for unsportsmanlike conduct, she created a new identity and kept right on truckin." The big guy leaned against the cool wall, watching the restroom door. Their fearless leader would emerge any second now. "So do we flip a quarter to see who tells Steve?"

/././

"Meet Hazel Adams." Lou showed Steve the old mug shot. "She's been arrested for aggravated assault four times. Charges stuck two of those times. Anger management classes and community service apparently haven't helped."

"What?" Steve leaned toward his colleague, raising his voice. "She hasn't done time? Are you kidding me?"

Lou tried to keep his voice steady, hoping not to escalate Steve's outburst. "She must live near some lenient judge because - no - she hasn't done any jail time."

"What was she doing at the race?" Steve was livid. "How could she even enter?"

"She entered under an assumed name. She has more than one fake ID. The girl was prepared for anything. She hasn't been back to her apartment." Lou continued, moving out of Steve's way as he began to pace. "She joined a group of breast cancer survivors on the island. And yes, she faked cancer too."

Now Steve was really pissed. "Seriously? She's gonna wish she really had-"

Chin put a hand on Steve's back. He flinched away.

"Ms. Adams has been officially banned from the Mudder." Chin stepped into the conversation. "Most of her arrests have occurred at the challenges in two different states. One of them happened at her daughter's school when another mom insulted her kid's artwork."

"She has a kid?" Steve reacted like they were speaking in a foreign language. 

"Had - the kid's father won full custody six months ago. That's when she became Amy and moved to Hawaii." Lou flipped through pictures of her ID and credit cards. "They found these at the place she was renting."

"And she had to come to my island. All so she could be in the Mudder?" Nostrils flared and hands fisted at his side, Steve could barely contain himself.

Chin realized he was stating the obvious, but couldn't help himself. "She appears to be quite obsessed."

"Now that's one hell of an understatement." Lou let the faintest snort escape as he exhaled loudly.

Steve walked a few feet away, staring blindly out the window, hands on his hips. He didn't see the carpet of lights spread out below them. Instead, he thought about his best friend being shoved in the mud. The image stuck there in his mind's eye like gum on his shoe. He shook his head, coming back to them a little. His next words were mostly for himself.

"Danny got in her way. Of all the dumb luck..."

Steve's gaze drifted back towards Danny's room. He wanted to rush in there and tell him everything. But his partner had kicked him out and he wasn't about to piss him off more tonight. He needed his rest, and getting riled up was no good.

Chin sensed his distress. "I'll fill Danny in as soon as he wakes up again."

"No, Chin. He needs to relax. I don't want him thinking about this Hazel person all night. Save it for the morning. The nurse said he'd probably be out for a while after what she gave him anyway. His little outburst with the white board didn't go unnoticed."

/././

Chin and Kono stood at the smart table, trying to keep their voices low. Steve had shut himself in his office, refusing to talk to anyone. They were worried.

"Kono, he won't listen to me. And Lou is still with Duke."

"I already tried, Chin."

"Try again."

"Danny kicked him out." Kono stated this fact like it was the key to everything.

Chin nodded, both hands on the table like he needed the support. "I know. He threatened to hit him with the white board apparently."

"The nurses had Steve escorted out when Danny's heart rate increased." Kono closed her eyes and shook her head. "I thought coming back to the office would help. But now he won't stop with the video. He thinks he'll see something we didn't."

"He feels guilty, Kono."

"Tell me something I don't know. That I don't feel." She looked away.

"None of this is your fault."

"I was right there." She was so close to crying.

"So was I." Chin sighed. "This is all on that girl. And we'll find her. It's only a matter of time."

"I keep hoping someone from her team will come forward."

"No one seemed to know her. Including the group she was registered with. She's new to the islands. The address she gave at work is a fake. Her whole identity is a sham. We only found her because some of the info she gave the event coordinators was correct, so she'd get her paperwork."

"She did all this so she could be in the Mudder? I just can't wrap my mind around that, cuz."

"Obsession comes in many forms, Kono." He motioned toward Steve's office. He was still hunched over his desk. 

"Tell me about it." She shook her head.

Chin pulled his cousin in for a sideways hug. "Go and work some magick. Get him outta here for a few hours." 

/././

Steve looked out into the bullpen. Chin stood at the table, searching through an array of videos obtained by HPD from the Mudder and areas surrounding the event. They were hoping to catch a glimpse of the suspect and her vehicle on traffic cams too. 

He watched Kono approach her cousin, shooting the occasional glance his direction. They were nowhere near subtle.

Chin had yet to say anything to him since coming back from the hospital. He and Kono were trying to hide the fact that they were talking about him. They were being secretive and he didn't like it. 

He wanted to demand they tell him everything they knew. A mug shot and a few aliases weren't enough to satisfy him. He needed Hazel Adams in the rendition room faster than yesterday. 

But right now, HPD had taken the lead with the investigation. Lou was running point for Five-0. He still hadn't returned from conferring with Duke, so what Steve could find out was limited to whether or not the big guy answered his phone. Which he was not doing at the moment. Calls went straight to voicemail. 

They'd given him space, and he was going to hang himself with the video. He could not stop replaying it.

Danny hadn't made a sound. He'd fallen forward and had appeared stunned. He was moving on instinct, trying to right himself. Didn't seem like he even had time to wonder why before he went under. 

And the girl kept going. 

He found himself watching her only. At first trying to catch a glimpse of her face or some other identifying feature. Then he focused on the way she moved. Maybe that would tell him something about her. Did she have training? Had she been in the military?

She was a steamroller.

Focused. Oblivious. Determined. Selfish. Exacting. Cold. Calm.

His brain kept rattling off adjectives.

He heard Kono enter the office, but he ignored her. 

/././

"The video..." Her voice drifted. "You're watching it again?"

Kono already knew this. She tried to keep her tone soft, light. She didn't want him to know they were spying on him. But how could they fool him?

The expression on his face was a combo of so what and back off. Her watery eyes punched right through his wall of stubborn indignation.

He turned back to the screen, and with a few clicks of the mouse, the display was blank again. Just his simple, plain desktop. No horror show of their friend. 

When he looked back to her, he shrugged. "Yea, I just keep thinking..."

"That there's something you coulda done?"

He closed his eyes and flicked the monitor off.

"Wrong place, wrong time. I know. You can say it a million times, Kono."

"Danny will be fine, Steve. Isn't he being discharged tomorrow?"

"If he follows the doctor's orders."

She nodded and went on with her light scolding. "Watching the video won't help anyone. That girl has problems."

"I know, and you can say it a thousand more times. Won't change the facts."

"No, it won't. And watching that video won't either. Come on, let's sneak into the hospital and visit Danny. I know you wanna." A playful smile from Kono and a nudge dissolved some of the tension.

"Alright." He couldn't help but smile back. Kono was contagious.

"First we gotta stop by the coffee shop. I need some caffeine." Her hand covered a yawn and she laughed. "I bet you know what everyone on Danny's floor likes."

Steve's mischievous grin reached his eyes for the first time all day. "Of course. It's called opposition research, rookie."

Arm in arm, they headed outside.

Chin sat in his darkened office, watching them go. Mission accomplished.


	10. Chapter 10

They'd had minutes with Danny. Steve could count them on one hand. He needed to know what his friend remembered. Anything could help the search for his attacker. Any detail.

But he'd no sooner whispered his question to his drowsy partner when the night nurse and an orderly barged into the room, demanding to know how they got on the floor.

Kono blushed and tried to dodge them, hoping to give her friends as much time as possible. But she was no match for the burly Hawaiian staffer who was easily twice her size. Not to mention, she didn't want to make a scene. Chin would not be impressed.

Steve bared his teeth and just about snarled at them. To which a sleepy Danny growled. "You animal. Go home. Get some sleep."

An HPD officer had joined the fray, admonishing Five-0 for thwarting security. There would be no tender reunion between the boys tonight. No thoughtful conversation about how much they meant to one another. And worst of all, no useful tidbits to help capture Hazel Adams.

Steve stomped angrily down the stairs. He'd opted for the stairwell rather than the elevator because he clearly needed to burn off his anger. Kono hung back, wary of the steam that was rising from her boss. They had succeeded in seeing Danny, but at what cost. Now things seemed more volatile than earlier. Steve was pissed at being tossed out for the second time and Danny had become agitated again. It wasn't pretty. And they looked like fools, spoiled children who'd tried to get their way, failing miserably.

He pounded on the exit door before he slammed it open, roaring into the night. Kono followed. He was her ride after all, and she knew he would need her eventually. As tough as he was, this was Danny. Steve wasn't himself without his best friend. 

"I just needed another minute, Kono. Just one more." The panic in his voice startled her.

"Danny's gonna be fine, Steve. And we'll catch the crazy bitch."

"I know..." He sighed and leaned against the truck.

"You're exhausted. I know I am. Let's get some sleep."

She expected a glare like she'd told him to eat rocks, but instead, he simply nodded.

"Let's go home." He opened the door and climbed into the vehicle. "Where can I drop you?"

"My car's at the Mudder."

She wished she'd chosen different words.

He pounded the steering wheel, honking the horn and bruising the otherwise peaceful night.

"I'll drop you at the office. I can't..."

She cut him off. "I'll have Chin take me home. No problem."

Kono grabbed his arm before he could open his mouth to apologize. "It's okay, Steve. Go home. Rest up. Danny's gonna be a bear in the morning."

A flash of a smile lit the briefest spark in Steve's eyes. He knew she was right.

/././

What did he remember?

Danny glared at the white board. He'd almost thrown it at Steve earlier in the evening. Now he found himself doodling on it. Grace got her artistic tendencies from him - one of his biggest secrets.

His chest tightened and it was difficult to breathe for a few seconds. He didn't want the cavalry back in there again, so he focused on calming down. Taking one breath at a time. 

Danny wished Steve could just sit with him. No words. Definitely no mother hen manhandling him into submission with his nagging. 

He needed his best friend, not another person to scold him. But they were like that a lot lately. At each other's throats. Pick, pick, pick. It hurt. Made him sad. Made his chest tighten. He needed to focus and breathe.

What did he remember?

Truthfully, he didn't remember much.

A shove. Surprised him. Another shove or a kick. He'd been so caught off guard that he wasn't sure. He remembered the cool splash of the muddy water. Then the bright lights of the exam room. 

What people told him versus what he remembered was blurring.

Didn't they know you weren't supposed to do that? Now he might assimilate what they told him into his own memories. Witnesses - victims - did that all the time. That's why you had to be careful what you said. You took their statement first. Then asked the questions.

He knew they didn't need his testimony. There were enough witnesses, and what the heck did he know anyway? Some crazy broad pushed him out of her way, knocking him into the mud. His dumb ass inhaled said mud when he blacked out and the rest was history.

Danny had drifted in and out of sleep, his mind traveling over the same muddled ground all evening. He wanted to remember something useful, but thinking too much made his headache worse.

Then Steve and Kono had bypassed security to sneak back into his room. They were caught and kicked out. A swirl of activity for nothing. Danny didn't need more aggravation. He wanted to scream but knew he couldn't. Instead, he envisioned his throat exploding, vocal chords dangling forever useless. That's how he felt right then. Useless. 

The weakest link.

Maybe they were right.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great big thank you to everyone reading. As a treat and also because I may lose my interwebs due to the weather, I hope to post two chapters today. Enjoy!!

Lou sat in the dimly lit interrogation room, sipping a cup of coffee. He wasn't in a hurry. Hell, it was getting so late, he considered skipping bedtime altogether. He knew sleep would be elusive anyway until they collared Hazel Adams and locked her up for good. Nobody hurt his team and got away with it.

The young woman across the table from him was not impressed with her circumstances. He wasn't sure why she'd come into the station at all as impatient as she'd been with Duke at the front desk. She wanted to be cooperative because HPD had been so supportive of the events, and no doubt she wanted their participation to continue. As the one of the coordinators for the Hawaiian Mudders, it all came down to self preservation and saving face. Lou could live with that. He could also deal with her attitude if it meant helping Danny.

"First of all, I don't appreciate being dragged in here this late at night. I'm training for an ultra marathon, and a routine sleep schedule is essential for my energy level. And secondly, what you've told me goes against everything the Mudder represents. Our motto is no one left behind. Our website and other media clearly state..." She shook her head. "What a scandal this will cause."

"Apparently, not everyone read the pamphlet." Lou frowned. "And you weren't dragged in here. What about civic duty? Doesn't that translate to the real world, too?"

The girl made a sour face at him, but he continued.

"Well, what about my colleague? This girl pushed him out of her way and kept on going. She left his ass in the mud. Literally. And how many of your fellow Mudders left him there?"

"The whole incident happened so fast. I don't see how any of this is our fault. She came to the islands, joined a team. Made friends. She had stories to tell about past Mudders. She knew the lingo. We believed her. I mean, why wouldn't we?"

"I'm not saying any of this is your fault. The girl clearly has some issues. She was obsessed with the Mudder. There was no stopping her. She'd already been banned-"

She cut off the big guy. "Banned?"

"She assaulted someone during a race."

"It's not a race." She was adamant.

"I know. It's a team building experience. Believe me, that's how I sold it to my team. It's about camaraderie. Trust."

"You just don't get it. It's unfathomable that someone would do this."

"Well, she did, and my colleague paid the price."

"You can't possibly understand."

"Hey, I helped my guys train. I was there through it all. A medical condition prohibits me-"

"At least you admit it. Some attempt the Mudder and have to be carried off-" She stopped. "Sorry. But you get what I'm saying."

"I think we're on the same planet, but you have to step into reality. This broad is driven by a compulsion to win at all costs. She changed her name. Hell, she even faked cancer to join that team." He paused for a moment, allowing the girl a moment to digest her disgust. "All I'm sayin is, we need to get her off the streets before she hurts someone else."

"I wish I could help you. I really do." The girl paused. "You know she did mention something."

"Well, spit it out." Lou wanted to smack her.

"She was looking forward to getting a massage at some spa on Maui."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

/././

A swim didn't help. A beer didn't cut it either.

Steve could not go to sleep. He lay there, staring at the ceiling and for the first time, understood what Danny meant about the sound of the ocean. It was all he could hear, waves pounding in his head.

He was anxious and unsettled. Something he normally wouldn't stand for.

There was one other thing he could try, but he just couldn't get worked up enough for the pay off. He was too tired and frustrated.

When his cell buzzed on the nightstand, he knew it was Danny.

They'd been escorted out of his room - no visitors for Detective Williams. He was not to be disturbed. He needed his rest - as did they. Go home. Governor's orders.

Governor? Steve was undeterred by such an order. It was ridiculous. At first he suspected Lou. There was no way the governor knew.

Then a phone call from the man himself made things more clear. He was sure he heard Kono cut off a snicker from the seat beside him.

_You think I wouldn't hear about this? I watch the news. When someone from my task force is injured - I know about it. News or not._

Steve was beyond words.

_Go home. Don't make a scene._

And they did. Tails between their legs. Kono secretly glad. Someone had finally gotten through. Steve sensed her relief and gave her a good-natured shove.

"Don't laugh, Kono."

She couldn't help but smile as she gave him a wave. Chin had been waiting to give her a ride, stoic as ever.

So now Steve was happy to hear from his best friend.

"Heard someone told you off." Danny cut right to the chase.

"How'd you know?"

A gravelly laugh from Danny. Then a mischievous whisper. "I know everything."

An awkward silence followed. Danny tried to lighten the mood.

"Please, no jokes about being psychic. The governor called to check on me. Imagine that."

Steve heard his friend speak, but didn't really process the words. Lost again in his guilt. "Danny, look, earlier-"

"Hey, this wasn't your fault."

Danny cleared his throat. He knew he shouldn't talk. But he also knew what Steve needed to hear. What needed to be drilled into his head. "Hear me? Not your fault."

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I'm notorious for not following doctor's orders, so I shouldn't get on your case."

"Seriously? Am I dying? You're apologi-" Danny had to stop to catch his breath.

"Enjoy it while you can. You're going home tomorrow, buddy. Things'll be back to normal." Steve couldn't resist a chuckle. "If you can just stop talking. And please..."

Danny let Steve have that jab. He figured he'd worried him enough to deserve it. But he cut his best friend off before he could add a scolding.

"Don't even mention the mask, you idiot. I'll use it when we're done here." He broke into a cough.

"Shut up for once, Danny. Please. I know it's asking a lot." They shared a laugh.

It didn't matter if Steve wasn't there, sitting in that damnable chair with Danny aiming the white board at him. He'd gotten through if only just a bit. This was a small victory.

Now they could both sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

He'd slept about 45 minutes before his phone buzzed again. Steve pawed the nightstand, a smile on his face. His first thought was Danny and he answered without looking. "Can't sleep, huh?"

The reply, and especially the owner of the voice, surprised him. "Uh no, I've been a little busy catching our perp."

"Lou?"

"Yea Steve."

"We got her?"

"We got her."

Steve closed his eyes and listened to Lou rattle off the details. The only thing that mattered was that they had Hazel Adams in custody. He jumped out of bed, quickly pulled on some clothes, and raced out the door.

/././

"I don't know, Chin. I'm just not seeing it."

Chin and Lou stood in front of the monitor, watching Hazel Adams. The taller man rubbed his head thoughtfully and added.

"This girl...she really took down Danny? I mean, I know she did. I saw the video. God, I need a nap or a stiff drink...or both."

Chin nodded, but didn't say anything. The amount of negative energy this one young woman had raised in the office was amazing. Not only among the Five-0 team. HPD officers stopped what they were doing when she was pulled from the cruiser. She had assaulted a member of the family.

"Hey Chin?" Lou's voice and a gentle nudge reminded him to stay in the moment.

"Someone needs to watch for Steve. He'll be here soon, Lou, and I don't want him confronting Ms. Adams without stopping here first."

"Yea, we need to make sure he doesn't tear her apart."

"Steve's a professional." Chin sounded like he was convincing himself.

Lou shook his head and stated the obvious. "This is Danny though..."

"Good point. Like I said. Someone needs to watch for Steve."

"Man, I wonder what's taking him so long." Lou glanced at his watch. "Must be driving the truck."

He took the cigar out of his shirt pocket and popped it into his mouth, chewing on the end. He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help himself. "I don't like this, Chin. One of us shoulda picked him up."

"Steve will be fine."

"You say that like you believe it."

"Let's just keep an eye out."

Chin's phone chirped from its spot on the smart table. He hoped it would be Steve, but it was his cousin instead. "Kono? Everything alright?"

He paused and held the phone toward Lou. "I have you on speaker, cuz."

"Chin, I've got Steve. We're heading in."

"I thought I told you to get some rest." Chin couldn't help the fatherly tone to his voice.

Kono ignored him and explained herself. "Heard about the arrest. Couldn't stay home. Figured Steve would need a chaperone."

Lou asked the all important question. "Kono, how is he?"

"Fine." Steve's voice was loud and clear in the background.

"Bullshit." Lou grumbled half under his breath.

/././

Steve watched from the monitor until he was ready to approach her. Exhaustion, the desire for revenge and maybe a little blood lust made him fantasize about grabbing her by the neck and squeezing until she confessed. Until she showed some semblance of regret for what she did. His fingers tingled and he shoved his hands into his pockets and then pulled them out again. He wouldn't show her any emotion. Or mercy. But he had to talk to her - alone.

His team members had other ideas. Chin was the first to speak.

"Steve, I don't think you should do this."

Lou leaned in, trying to keep his voice mellow. "Let me take care of this. I can go in there and have a chat with her. Won't take long."

"Maybe she'll talk to me?" Kono shrugged.

Steve shook his head at all of them, firm in what he had to do next. "No, I'm going in there alone."

They all backed off except for Chin. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, I've got this." His eyes told them all to give him some space. To trust him. "Do you really think I'd do anything to jeopardize this for Danny?"

Taking a deep breath, he headed for interrogation, ignoring the warnings and concern of his colleagues. He was certainly courting disaster, but he knew how to conduct himself, and he wasn't about to let a lack of restraint ruin their case. She would not walk away a free woman. Not on his watch.

/././

Hazel Adams didn't acknowledge his entrance into the room. She focused straight ahead, not really looking at him. Her hair was pulled back severely into a pony tail, but the rest of her was totally undone. Soft cotton shorts and a tank top were barely covered by a beach wrap, and she had half tied running shoes dangling from her bare feet. She'd been pulled out of bed at a high end hotel in Waikiki under much protest. First she screamed they had the wrong person. Then she'd shut her mouth completely.

Steve stared right back, arms crossed and feet planted about a hip's width apart, determined to win the showdown. He could hear Danny in his head telling him to stop flaring his nostrils. He did that when things got intense. So many thoughts raced through his head, and they all revolved around one thing. Beating the shit out of this girl. And he hated himself for it, as much as he wanted to avenge his best friend. The girl probably weighed a buck twenty soaking wet. He could break her in half. He dug his fingers into his shirt. They were tingling again.

"Steve?" He had Chin in his ear, but he didn't react. "Steve, is everything ok in there?"

When he didn't answer, it only took seconds for backup to arrive. The door opened and Kono stepped into the room. She stood beside Steve and assumed the same posture, but she was not silent. "I see we're all having fun."

Her attempt to break up some of the tension fell flat, but she pressed on anyway.

"What I don't get is how you thought you'd get away with this."

No response.

"Sooner or later a video would surface. You had to know that. You're intelligent. That's obvious."

The girl shifted her stare to Kono.

"But this con got away from you. You got sloppy."

"You're wrong." Hazel practically purred. "You would never understand."

"That's what they all say, sister."

"And I'm right. I'm always right."

Silence.

"Ah huh. But maybe you do get it. You both look like winners to me." The girl tilted her head, and a sliver of a smile snaked across her face. "I could tell your short little friend was holding you back."

Kono's lips parted but she had nothing to say. She was just surprised.

"Everyone knows your team is the best. I knew if I hung close to you, I'd make a good time. But he got in my way. That's why I had to take him down."

"That doesn't make any sense. We didn't finish because of you." Kono's eyes were wide with shock.

"Exactly. He ruined everything for you." She chuckled. "At least I finished."

"Seriously?" It took Steve a beat to catch up with what he was hearing. "You did this on purpose?"

"Seek and destroy." Her lips curled and she blinked lazily at him. "You should know all about that, Commander McGarrett."

"Excuse me?" He was a little too stunned to move.

Kono shifted a little, angling herself so she was slightly between Steve and the chair.

"You get results at any cost. Your Five-0 team is legendary."

Kono reached back and placed her hand on Steve's arm, giving him a squeeze. The message was clear. Let the girl hang herself.

"You above all people should understand what I did. You're a winner. Just like me."

Steve frowned, clearly needing to steer the conversation. "Well, you see, that's where you're wrong. Tough Mudder isn't about winning."

Her face went almost white. She rocked back and forth in the chair, eyes to the floor, obviously doing her best to tune out Steve. He kept talking anyway.

"The Tough Mudder is about teamwork. Meeting the challenges together. Leaving no one behind."

She snarled at him. "You left your team behind."

"He was helping-" Kono was quick to defend Steve, but Hazel cut her off.

"He helped another group, I know. I work with those idiots. They were all like - teamwork, teamwork, blah blah blah."

Steve continued to be amazed. "You were part of them?"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Yes and no. Means to an end. That's all."

Kono couldn't help herself. "Yea, and it's harder for you to get your fix, isn't it?"

"What's that mean?" Hazel narrowed her eyes, studying the other woman.

"I know all about you. Two assault charges at Mudders. You're banned from the events." Her momentary smile faded a little. "And you had to come to my island."

Steve touched her arm and took over again. "You had to create a false identity to get near this one. Hell you even faked cancer."

He turned away briefly, mouthing the word pathetic like he was spitting on the floor, not caring if the girl heard him.

Hazel didn't seem to notice, babbling a response. She was lost in her own world. "I succeeded, didn't I?"

"You better savor this one. It will be your last." Steve felt his nostrils flaring again, but he didn't care.

"We'll see." The smile was back, and Hazel blinked at him lazily.

He leaned toward her as he waved his hand between them, pointing at her. "No, we won't see. We know. This time, you assaulted a cop. Not to mention the pile of fraud charges surrounding your time here on Oahu."

"Whatever." She tilted her head back, stretching her neck. "Can I go now? I have a spa appointment I don't want to miss. I could really use a massage. Rough day."

Steve jumped toward her; Kono pushed him backwards.

He growled his response. "Spa appointment? The only appointment you have is with a judge."

"You're just mad I made fun of your wittle friend." She made a pouty face and then continued. "You do know you're better off without him, right? He'll only hold you back."

Kono clenched her fists so hard her nails dug into her skin rather than pouncing on the girl. She had to stick up for Danny.

"You don't know what you're talking about. He wasn't holding anyone back. He made sure we all made it over the obstacles. That's why he was last. Then we got separated..."

"Kono-" Steve's strong tone stopped her and his hand on her shoulder steadied her. Even though he appeared about to explode as well. "No one questions Danny's worth. Except maybe this piece of shit."

"You can't call me that. You're a cop."

He smiled and laughed. Pure magick. Like he knew the secret to everything in that second. "I can do what ever I want. You are on my turf now. No one will hear you..."

The door flew open and Chin appeared. "Time to go."

He removed Hazel from the chair and led her into the hall.

Steve didn't move to follow. He shook his head. "All of this just to win something that isn't even about winning?"

"I know, it doesn't make any sense." Kono remembered Chin's words from earlier. "Obsession comes in many forms."

"No, you know, I get it. On some level, I do. It's the rush. The thrill."

"But you'd never leave anyone behind."

"No, I wouldn't." He leaned against the wall. "And I'd never take such a cheap shot."

He closed his eyes, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, and exhaled loudly. Fatigue, both emotion and physical, was taking its toll. His mind just could not fully process what he'd just heard. He needed to hash it all out, and he sorely missed his usual sounding board. His chest tightened at the thought of his partner. He looked at Kono and saw only compassion and an understanding that ran deep.

Ohana always knew the right thing to do. For now, she gave him a faint smile and waited for him to open up.

"Kono, I just don't get it. Danny is not the weakest link."

"No, Steve, he isn't. No one thinks that."

He waved at the door. "She did. We joke about it all the time."

"We pick on him because we love him."

"Yea well, I know he feels it."

Brow furrowed in confusion, she didn't answer, so Steve shared something he needed to get off his chest.

"He sacrificed himself so I would stay out of jail."

"What?"

"Colombia." He wasn't sure how much she knew. It had been a crazy time.

Kono nodded. Steve kept going.

"He knew we'd take care of Grace. He felt so bad about himself that he was willing to die."

He pushed off the wall and began pacing.

"I've killed -" He paused. "I don't feel sorry about what I've done. But Danny. He believed he should die for protecting his family and friends."

"I didn't know it had gotten that bad."

"Nobody did." He shook his head. "That's a lie. I knew something was wrong."

He slammed his fist against the wall. "Fuck!"

"Steve." Kono interrupted her boss, her voice loud. "This is not your fault."

"I know that, Kono. I do. But he's my best friend." He ran his hands through his hair. "He's my best friend and I can't believe I let that bitc-"

She blocked his path to the door. "She's wrong. Danny's not the weakest link, Steve. We all know that. If anything, he holds us together."

"Tell him that. Sometimes, I feel like things have changed between us." Steve looked utterly wrecked. "And now he's pushing himself to be strong for Charlie. He shouldn't have been out there so soon after the procedure."

"He said he was cleared by his doctor." She stopped. "Wait, he didn't mean Max, did he? Because Lou's doctor's excuse was pretty lame."

He gave her about half a grin, knowing she was trying lighten the mood. It was so hard to let go of the moment. "Danny's an expert at hiding his pain. I'm sure his doctor believed everything he said."

"Hey. It's all gonna be okay. Alright?" Kono wrapped an arm around him. "Go see Danny. The news about the arrest should come from you."


	13. Chapter 13

Steve pushed through the closed door, eager to tell Danny the good news.

"We got her, buddy." He smiled and scanned the room for his partner. "She won't see daylight for a long time."

"And I suppose that warrants you barging in here-" Danny was just leaving the small bathroom, toothbrush in hand, wearing boxers and socks only.

Steve flopped into the nearest chair, a little annoyed. "What? I thought you'd want to know."

"I do, and thank you, but common courtesy-" Danny sat on the edge of the bed, rifling through the duffle bag Steve had brought him.

"You better not tell me I shoulda knocked because-"

"Yes! I'm half naked here." Danny waved a hand up and down his body.

Steve cleared his throat, fighting a giggle. "Not like I haven't seen it before."

"Not funny, you animal goof." His words ran together at the end so his jab at his best friend sounded like a name he'd made up on the spot. Maybe it was. The gibberish more a reflex, a sign of affection, than anything else.

Steve covered his face, now barely keeping his laughter contained. "Excuse me if I didn't realize you were so shy."

Danny continued to grumble. "Not all of us have a thing for taking our shirts off."

"Are you done? You're not even supposed to be talking." Steve pointed at the CPAP mask on the nightstand. "Did you even use this?"

"Yes, I kept my mouth shut all night. After we chatted anyway. I earned this." Danny wobbled, getting a foot caught in his pants leg. "A little help please?"

Steve held on to Danny as he finished dressing, keeping him steady.

"Come on, let's get you home. Grace can't wait to see you."

"Grace? What did you tell her?"

"Just that you had a little mishap at the Mudder. Apparently it was on the news."

"Damn reporters. And mishap? You make it sound like this was my fault." Danny covered the small patch on his throat with his hand.

"No, I told her another contestant got a little carried away."

"Thank God she wasn't there. I've traumatized her enough over the years."

"Grace is stronger than you think, buddy."

"Oh, so you're an expert on kids now, huh?"

"Yes, I have you for a partner." Big, proud grin.

"Ha, ha. You think you're funny, right? You're the kid in this relationship." For a few seconds, Danny didn't crack, keeping his face stern. Then, he rolled his eyes, holding up a finger like he had something to add, and promptly dissolved in fit of coughing.

His nurse rushed in, shaking her head at him. She had some meds for him and had heard his coughing from the hallway. "Danny, I warned you to stop talking."

"See? I'm not the only one yelling at you. Please shut up." Steve guided his friend to the bed. "Sit for a minute. And zip it."

Danny made the motion like he was zipping his mouth shut and obeyed orders.

/././

After about twenty minutes of signing release papers and learning all about the prescriptions he needed to take and the breathing exercises he should do, the doctor and nurse left Danny and Steve in silence again. Danny was the first to break it, his voice just above a whisper.

"So did you dangle the girl from the roof? Make her swim with the fishes?"

"No, Danno, I beat the shit out of her."

Danny's mouth fell open, then he closed his eyes and sighed. "So not what I need to hear right about now. Even if you are joking."

"No, I -" Steve turned away, his voice cracking. "I wanted to hurt Hazel Adams. But I didn't touch her."

He sunk into the chair, hands covering his eyes.

"Steve, hey." Danny reached for him. "It's okay."

"No it's not, Danny. The things she said."

Danny shook his head. "We can talk about it later. I wanna go home, okay?"

"Yea, alright. Why are you talking anyway? Still looks painful."

"And I may pay for it later." He cleared his throat and patted his CPAP. "But I have my handy Darth Vader mask here."

Steve laughed.

He wanted to tell Danny that he was not the weakest link. He just couldn't do it. Not then. Because he knew he might lose it. And he didn't want anyone to see.

/././

They were quiet again as Danny finished packing. Tossing his remaining belongings into the duffel Steve brought for him, he moved slowly, his whole body stiff and sore. Earlier, he'd stretched as far as he could to see the bruises in the mirror. Feeling a lot like a contortionist that had been run over by a truck.

"So, looks like you're all set." Steve rubbed his hands together.

Danny was lost, sitting on the edge of the bed, exhausted.

Steve leaned in and gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze. "Hey, you sure you're ready to go home?"

Danny didn't look up. "Rachel called this morning."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"She offered to take Grace for a few days." A hint of a smile.

"See - no big deal." Steve brightened a little, but he watched his best friend carefully, not sure how to react.

The half smile vanished. "She owes me."

"Charlie." Steve's voice was soft.

A nod from Danny, followed by a grimace and his hand went to his throat again.

Steve winced in sympathy and tried to move the conversation away from Rachel. Still a sore subject. Little Charlie was a damn better one. "How is the little guy?"

A wistful glimmer from eyes on the edge of tears gave his face just a hint of color. It was obvious how torn Danny was between feeling optimistic and his usual pessimism. "He's better."

"Treatment's working then?"

"Not sure yet." He shrugged and then rolled his shoulders with a groan.

Steve grabbed Danny's hand. The look on his partner's face caused him actual discomfort. He wanted to make it all go away. "He'll get through this, buddy."

Danny closed his eyes, biting his lip. His throat clenched a little and it was tough to swallow for a few seconds. He had to focus to breathe. Too much emotion at once.

Steve caught on. "Hey, he'll be fine. He's tough. Just like his old man."

They locked onto each other, both men close to tears now. Then Danny snapped out of it.

"Yea, he is a tough little guy." Finally his smile met his eyes. For about a second.

Hand to his head, he sighed. His brain still felt a little scrambled. He hated concussions. He had to do something to take his mind off of the pain. Asking his mother hen of a friend over to his place seemed like the best plan. Danny didn't want to be alone, and he knew Steve would take good care of him.

"Wanna watch a movie, babe?" He hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

"Thought you'd never ask." Steve rubbed Danny's arm, careful to be gentle.

"Gotta do one thing first, though, babe."

Confused, Steve had to ask. "What?"

Danny avoided his partner's eyes. He didn't have to say what he wanted to do. Didn't take long for Steve to figure it out.

"Not a good idea, Danny. You shouldn't see her."

"Stop me, Steve. I dare you."

The wall was back. Steve's eyes were cold. But Danny was determined. And a stubborn mule could eventually kick down a wall...even if it hurt.


	14. Chapter 14

Danny walked back the hall to the holding cells. Hazel Adams just happened to be the only guest at the moment. It was early evening and unusually calm; someone must have pulled some strings. Normally, the place would be filled with local troublemakers and drunken tourists and noisy as hell. The cat calling usually amused him, but today, he was thankful for the quiet.

He was also thankful he didn't have to put up any sort of facade. Not until he was ready. Still unsteady on his feet, maybe even a little sweaty, he did not exude his normal bravado. The simple act of staying upright was wearing him out. But he had to do this for his sanity's sake. Game face firmly in place, he pushed through the fatigue, used the pain to keep him alert.

Duke had set this up, even giving him a ride. The team knew this was a definite sore spot between their friends, so they stayed out of it. Kono had sent him a few well meaning texts, but that was it. Danny gave them a pass, as usual.

Steve had given him the cold shoulder, saying he'd be at his place if Danny needed to talk once he was finished with his mission. And he stole the Camaro yet again. Not that Danny could even drive at the moment. It was the principle. 

He wasn't disturbed, though, by his best friend's apparent abandonment. Danny understood it, he really did. He'd hated it every time Steve had visited Wo Fat. But he got it. 

He wasn't angry or disappointed. He was determined. Just as determined to see Hazel as his partner was to keep her from him. Strong-minded and obstinate were qualities they had in common. 

But here he stood. Just around the corner. Unsure of himself. 

Maybe Steve was right. No, Steve was not right. 

Why was this so damn hard? He'd faced worse people. Stared down death.

That was it. This one was different.

He never saw her coming.

As much as he'd thought about death over the course of his career. It had snuck up on him. In the form of an overly competitive chick, no less. He never expected his end to come that way. Drowned in a mud puddle.

No, he had to stop this line of thought. He would not wallow. He was not weak. He would view the event exactly how it happened. He'd been taken down by a cheap shot. Plain and simple. There was no reason to question himself.

It proved one thing. Life was fragile and unpredictable.

And his death was not remarkable. 

He wished he could report seeing a light or a vision of a dead loved one.

Maybe even Matty.

But he didn't remember a thing.

Just a shove, a kick and a cool splash of mud.

The vague memory still chilled him clear through his bones. 

Danny shook himself. No way was he letting Hazel Adams have this much power. He marched over to her cell and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Danny Williams." He went to offer her his hand, out of habit, but pulled it away. 

She eyed him from the bench, not moving.

"You know, the guy you almost killed."

Something about her easy smile stirred up his anxiety, so he kept right on talking.

"I get it. Really. This drive to win at all costs."

He paused, gauging her response. Getting nothing but her creepy stare, he continued.

"I used to be it. I embodied the phrase. I did some things as a teenager. Well-" He grinned and nodded, remembering. "Let's just say I was this close to being a thug. Because that's what you are."

She made a face, like she'd bitten into a lemon.

"Yea, you don't think about yourself like that. You're a winner. A fierce competitor."

She softened just a bit, eyes never leaving him. A little anxious, Danny continued to ramble.

"Again, I get it. Don't mess with me come fantasy football time. I am a nut when it comes to creating my team. I know all the stats, watch as many games as I can. Get outta my way." He laughed and then had to brace himself as a coughing fit threatened to overtake him. He ignored her satisfied grin.

Taking a sip from the water he carried, he steadied himself. His throat burned and his chest was tight, but no way would be let her get the best of him. 

"Biggest difference between you and me?" Now he was serious. "I would never harm another person to win. You crossed that line for the final time. That's right. No more Mudders for you. Unless you get into a fight and roll around in the yard at what ever prison they toss you into. Because you assaulted a cop. I'm sure you already know this, but you're being charged with aggravated assault and attempted murder among other things. The fact that I'm a cop adds an extra bonus."

"Neither charge will stick, I'm afraid." She was so sure of herself.

He smiled and nodded. "You go on like that, fooling yourself. I'm done with you. I have some place better to be than wasting my time with you."

"Sure, go on and run home now. Cry to that boss of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the way he cares about you." She stretched. Reminded him of a cat. A little unsettling, but harmless in this cage. Until she spoke again. "His feelings for you cloud his judgment."

"What?" He was having trouble forming coherent thoughts.

"You slow him down. He's a warrior." She crept closer to the bars, her eyes all over him. "You are...not."

He felt violated and found himself backing away from her.

"See? I scare you. And I'm locked up."

He straightened and rubbed his eyes, disoriented for a second. Maybe Steve was right. He wasn't up for this. Mind games should not be on the menu with a headache the size of Texas.

Hazel Adams was sharp, he'd give her that. She took every advantage of his vulnerable state.

"You're weak. He's knows it. He just won't tell you." She laughed. "I bet he's afraid you'll cry."

That did it. 

"Just shut the fuck up. I can run circles around you any day. What you did out there wasn't brave. It wasn't athletic. You're a cheap knockoff. A wannabe. A coward."

"Ohhhh, say it like you mean it."

"You had to cheat to win."

Arms crossed over her chest, she frowned at him. "I didn't cheat."

Danny laughed. "Oh now I touched a nerve, huh? You did, most certainly, cheat. Funny, you remind me of my daughter...when she was five years old and didn't get her way."

"I did not cheat."

"You pushed me. Attacked me from behind." He moved closer to her. 

"I..." Now she was the one backing away.

"Then you kicked me."

"You were in my way." There was a hint of desperation in her voice. "You should have gotten out of my way."

"And now you're going to jail. I'm sure there will be plenty of games for you to play at Halawa."

/././

"I did it, babe. I went to see her."

"Danny, look...about earlier..."

A hand stopped him.

"It's over now."

Steve nodded. "Okay."

"Let's grab a beer."

Danny headed out back, not waiting for a response. Steve got two beers from the fridge and followed close behind.

"How are you feeling?" The question was awkward, polite, but Steve had to say something.

"Better." Danny cleared his throat.

"I know you're not supposed to have one of these, but-"

Steve popped the tops off both beers, handing one to his best friend. They clinked the bottles together before taking the first drink.

"Thanks, by the way."

Steve was confused, hesitant. Unsure if his partner was joking.

"I had to hitch a ride with your best buddy, Pua." Danny deadpanned.

Steve grinned.

"It's not funny. He's still talking about the tree you stole."

"The tree that I stole? You were right there with me, partner."

"Bad influence." Danny grumbled, but didn't mean it.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Sure. It's always me."

The ocean roared, the waves crashing suddenly very loud. They didn't say anything for a few minutes. 

"I couldn't see her again, Danny." Steve stopped for a second, closing his eyes. Then he turned back to his friend. "If she hurt you again, and I witnessed it-" 

"Hey, I know. I get it."

"I woulda torn her apart."

"No, you wouldn't."

"How do you know?" Steve turned on the death stare.

Danny smiled, seeing right through his partner's attitude. "I just do."

"Because she's a girl? That wouldn't stop me."

"I know."

"Dammit, Danny. Why do you have to be so calm?"

Danny chuckled.

"What?"

"You shoulda seen me. Shaky. Sweaty. I almost walked away. Didn't know if I could do it."

"But you did." 

"Yea..."

"And..."

"She was just so...normal. Like one of the moms at Gracie's school."

Danny peeled the label from his bottle. He hadn't taken more than the first sip.

"I hope you know..." Steve finished his beer. "Danny...I don't think..."

"Hey, it's okay."

"You don't even know what I'm about to say."

"Whatever it is, I'm cool with it."

"No, you're not."

"How do you know?" He paused and took a deep breath, hand on his throat. "Man, this is killing me."

"Then stop talking and let me get two words in for once." Steve raised his voice just a little.

Danny nodded, reaching out to touch his friend's arm. Eyes bright with worry. "Babe?"

"The team. We uh well, we pick on you."

Danny tilted his head, breaking eye contact. Steve knew he'd hit a nerve.

"See? I'm right. You're not cool with it."

Now Danny closed his eyes, sighing loudly, but still keeping his mouth shut.

"I don't mean any of it. I'm sorry."

"Look. I'm an easy target. I know it. And I'm okay with it."

"Danny..."

"No, Steve, it's okay. I'm fine."

"Don't use that word. Because when you say it, you most certainly are not fine."

"You sound like me."

"Huh?"

"Scolding you."

Steve crossed his arms and looked at his feet, avoiding his partner.

"This is not your fault. None of it." His hand slipped from Steve's shoulder to the middle of his back. "I'm sorry I went to see her." 

This caught Steve's attention. He raised his head, eyes narrow.

"She looked right through me. No remorse. I bet she knew which of your buttons to push, too."

Now Steve was the one clearing his throat. "But she was right." 

"What?"

"When we joke about you..."

Danny closed his eyes again and nodded, fingers absently tracing a circle on his friend's back.

"We don't mean it. Shit, Danny." Steve was about to cry.

"I know, okay? I don't take it-" Danny stopped to cough. "I don't take it personally. Been gettin it all my life. Comes with the territory."

Steve was confused.

"I'm short. Anxious. Annoying. I complain. A lot. I like to watch sports. I don't run for fun." Danny's hand slipped away from Steve and he had to focus on his breathing for a second before finishing his thought. "I get why people talk shit about me. It's okay."

Steve put an arm around his best friend, concern all over his face. "It's why you push too far. Like you always have something to prove."

"Maybe sometimes." Danny's voice was small, quiet, like it was hard hearing something he knew to be true. Something that hurt and maybe festered deep inside.

"I know your nagging is a sign of affection. You don't complain about the big stuff, the important stuff."

"I bitch all the time. So what?"

The look on Steve's face told Danny to shut up and let his partner talk.

"You weren't ready for the Mudder. It was too soon."

"No, I'm fine. Well, I was fine. Til that broad ran me over." Another round of coughing, his face red, breathing labored.

"Don't lie to me, Danny."

"Not lying." His trembling hands spoke louder than his words in that moment.

"Says the man who can barely breathe. Come on. You should lie down." 

When Danny didn't move, Steve turned to get a better look, worried. He couldn't stand to see anyone upset, especially people he cared for. Family. He had to close his eyes and take a slow breath to steel himself.

"Hey. You alright?" No response. His next word a little frantic. "Danno?"

"Don't-" A shudder and finally - tears. 

Steve knelt beside him, assessing the situation best he could. Except this moment didn't call for any SEAL tactics. He wrapped himself around his sobbing friend, feeling the warm dampness of too many pent up emotions. Of close calls and a friendship that ran deep.

Danny pushed away just a little, his voice soft and interrupted by his uneven breathing. "It's so hard to bounce back. It's too much."

Steve sighed, adjusting a little as Danny pressed himself against his shoulder again. "No one expects you to bounce back, Danny. Not right away."

A nod but no reply. Steve kept talking, feeling like it was nothing but bullshit platitudes but he said it anyway.

"You had quite a scare. You scared me...everyone. But you're gonna be alright. You just need time."

"I've lost so much time."

"With Charlie?"

There was no answer, not in words anyway. Danny sucked in his next breath like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Matt..." Steve drifted a little, out of his comfort zone. Then he tightened his grip, maybe too much. He wanted his partner's attention.

"Ow, hey. That hurts." Danny let go of his best friend. "You trying to finish the job, babe?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what? Breathing? Because-"

"Stop thinking something bad is going to happen."

"A lot of bad has happened."

"A lot of good though too."

Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have a son."

"But Rachel lied to-"

Steve held up his hand and shook his head slowly. "Stop it right now. You promised."

"What?"

"When we were trapped under that parking garage."

"The power of positive thinking." Danny didn't say it like he meant it.

A flicker of a grin lit up Steve's eyes. "See, you remember."

A quick jerk of a nod from Danny made Steve reach for his friend again. But Danny pushed him away. "I can't. I've gotta be strong."

"No." Steve silenced his partner with another gentle bear hug. "Right now, I'll be strong for you."

"Who knew you were a sap, babe." Danny's mumble was barely audible.

"You're my best friend." This was more an apology than a declaration. Danny tried to pull away again, but Steve held him firm. "Not done yet. 

Danny couldn't help but smile against Steve's chest. "People are gonna talk, babe."

"Let'em say whatever-the-hell they want."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both thankful to be alive. Grateful for the bond they shared. Then, like any other night, the pair camped out in front of the television, watching what ever game happened to be on, not saying another word about Hazel Adams. If their friendship was a weakness, they would wear it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...I got a little sappy at the end. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
